


Starry Night

by spectacularsam



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Other, implied lesbian rey, rey is lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectacularsam/pseuds/spectacularsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a peaceful night on Jakku and Rey makes the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

Rey was reclining alone under the stars. Beneath her were various threadbare blankets; above her were the twinkling lights of trillions of civilizations that she would never see. She did not care much for it. This was her sandy wasteland, an uneasy purgatory she must wade in. The sand was cool as the night swept over Jakku. Rey was inches away from her shipwreck that she called shelter, not quite home.   
The desert winds died down and the night wasn’t too cold. Rey was comfortable in just a tank top that was once white and a pair of loose pants that sometimes slipped past her hip bone. Sleep was overcoming Rey. Her eyes grew heavy, she was full on her portions for the day as her pockets were empty. Dreams danced in her mind as she drifted away from the stars above her and created ones of her own.   
Blurry images appeared behind her eyelids. Figures, people, reaching out to her. She could almost grab hold of them. There were bodies; soft forms that were delicate to the touch. She wanted to feel them, explore them. Rey jolted awake, flushed and feeling damp between her thighs.   
There were not many humans on Jakku. Even the few that were did not look at her in any way other than fear that she might be the one to take their own portion. Rey was almost done with being a teenager. She had the time to discover her body, but no one to discover with. It was a lonely life, not a huge deal. It wasn’t as if sex was something she couldn’t live without. Besides, she still had herself.   
On nights when she felt a tightening in her chest and her thighs grow hot, she would lean back with her eyes closed and imagine. These were small moments of bliss that she held on to. Sometimes it even got her through the night itself. A few minutes of shaking in pleasure and exhaling worries. But she when would wake on the morrow, survival mode kicked back in.   
That night she slide her left hand under her shirt. She left her firm body, taut with having to work so hard to live each day. Her breasts were small, mainly muscled. But she liked the amount that was soft flesh, tender under the slight chill of the night. Her nipples were hard before she even felt herself. Yet she played on, caressing her breasts like she imagined a lover would. Gentle hands, caring.   
Rey tried to imagine her lover’s face. The features were basic beauty standard, androgynous as well. What about their body? Rey nearly scoffed. The only naked body she had seen was her own and maybe some more alien flashers in the markets. She did like her own body, a strong form that had carried her so far in life. So her own image popped up. Yes, she herself was attractive, but she wanted someone new. In her mind, she pictured a fuller form, a curvy female. Her hair fell around her like a waterfall. It was her hands that touched Rey’s breasts. Rey smirked, her lips beginning to part slightly.   
With her other hand, she trailed her stomach down to the tiny jut of her hip bone. Her fingers slipped through the drawstring of her pants. She let out a small breath, her body tensing under the coolness of her hands. Rey rubbed herself, slowly like a first time lover might. In her head it wasn’t her hand but some beautiful woman’s hand. The woman was kind to her, gentle but deliberate. Rey groaned, imagining what the woman could do with her tongue.   
Rey inserted a finger and then two into herself. She felt warm and wet. Is that from me? her imaginary lover seemed to say. Rey told her it was and leaned her head back. Her hands knew her body, every edge that left her gasping. It didn’t take long for her to cry out in the empty night. Her cheeks were flushed and her body was spent. She turned to her side, breathing hard. All she could picture now is some lovely human woman coming into her life. Even just as a lover and nothing more.   
The sky full of stars seemed to increase her loneliness. Without a family here with her, how could she even expect to have a lover? Rey fixed her clothing and washed up with what little supplies she had. Her eyes were still on the sky as if waiting for all the planets and stars to fall down.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
